Conventionally, in order to ensure an insulated state between two windings on mutually adjacent stator teeth that are each wound so as to have a bobbin interposed, salient-pole concentrated-winding electric motors are known in which a gap is disposed between flange end portions of the bobbins and an inner circumferential surface of the stator core main body, a flange portion of an insulating material that has a T-shaped cross section is sandwiched in the gap and held, and a central portion of the insulating material is disposed between the two windings (see Patent Literature 1).